forkshighfandomcom-20200213-history
Carlisle Cullen
Full name: Dr. Carlisle Cullen Have a Daughter Named Megan Age: Actual age 370; Immortal age 23 Date of birth: September 11 th 1640s Place of birth: London, England Occupation: Medical doctor Faction: Cullen clan Background History: The son of an Anglican pastor, Carlisle was born sometime during the 1640s in London, England. His father and other pastors led hunts against vampires, witches, and werewolves claiming to be ridding the world of evil and sin. Unfortunately, innocent citizens fell victim to these hunts more often than not. As his father grew old, Carlisle took his place in leading the hunts. He wasn’t enthusiastic about the killing, but he was smart enough to discover a real coven of vampires that were hiding in a London sewer. In the chaos that ensued during the hunt, Carlisle was bitten and left bleeding in the street. He managed to hide himself in a potato cellar and endured his painful transformation alone. Repulsed and horrified by what he had become he tried to kill himself in various ways such as drowning, jumping from a cliff, and starvation. Eventually he was so overcome with thirst that he attacked a deer while hiding in a cave in the forest. When he realized that animal blood was as good as human blood, he vowed not to kill humans for food. It took Carlisle two centuries to perfect his ability to resist human blood. During this time, he studied at night and was able to become a doctor. While studying in Italy, he stumbled across the Volturi. These human blood drinkers were much more educated and refined than the ones Carlisle had come across in the London sewers. During his stay with them, the Volturi tried to convince him to return to the human diet, baffled as they were by his willingness to reduce himself to feeding upon animals. Despite their differences in diet, Carlisle struck up a friendship with the Volturi Elders that lasts to this day. Moving on to the New World, Carlisle was working in a Chicago hospital during the Spanish influenza epidemic. Here he encountered a woman named Elizabeth Masen who begged him to save her son, Edward, who was also dying of the influenza. Out of loneliness and knowing that Edward was alone in the world, Carlisle changed the dying boy. In 1921 the two were living in Wisconsin, which is where Carlisle changed his wife, Esme. A short time after Carlisle changed Rosalie after she was raped and nearly killed by her drunken fiancé and his friends. Around 1950, Alice and Jasper found the Cullens and joined the family. Carlisle was the vampire who established the treaty with the La Push wolves, and despite his dislike for violence has fought to protect his family, such as the time he fought Victoria’s army. He also maintains a close friendship with Tanya Denali who is considered to be his niece. Family/Connections: Esme Cullen (wife) Edward Cullen (adoptive son) Emmett Cullen (adoptive son) Alice Cullen (adoptive daughter) Rosalie Hale (adoptive daughter) Jasper Hale (adoptive son) Bella Swan (adoptive daughter) Tanya Denali (adoptive niece) Powers Basic vampire skills. OOC Info Player: Rachael PB: Michael Vartan Journal: carlislexcullen